


TGS Redux: Embracing Gold

by MegaKat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Bio Broly, Did I Mention a Ridiculous Amount of Fluff?, F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, For Broly of Course Not For Mina, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bond, Naked Mysterious Man Found on Doorstep, Non-Verbal, Pop Idol/Actress Mina, So Much Fluff You're Gonna Be Sick of It, TGS: Redux prequel/sidefic, Teaching Broly How to do Everything Including How to Eat, cloning, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: Not long after Sailor Moon started working with Stranger, Minako came home a few weeks before Christmas to find a handsome, naked, mysterious stranger on her doorstep... nearly frozen to death in the snow. He couldn't speak, couldn't read or write, and the only defining features he possessed were a strange hospital bracelet, a multitude of marks from IVs, injections, and PICC lines... and a tail.Not only that, but he was terrified. Of everything... except for Mina. Who was he, why did he wind up at her door, and what did she do about him? Did she kick him back out into the snow just before Christmas? Or did she go along with the spirit of the season and allow him to stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaFrost/gifts), [Banks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banks/gifts).



> Hey, yall!!! So, this was a plot squirrel from none other than AnaFrost, and I am SO glad that I've sat on the 2-3 chapters I wrote for this story literally over 2 YEARS ago... because if I hadn't, we would've never come up with the idea to use it as Mina's side story in TGS:Redux!! I told yall I'd changed two pairings, didn't I???

Shivering as she made her way up the stairs to her apartment, Aino Minako fiddled with her keys in the dark, only to drop them in the several inches of snow that had accumulated on her porch. “Damn it,” she sighed, stooping quickly to fetch the huge mess of keys and numerous keychains from the blanketed porch. It took a moment of fishing around, but Mina let out a triumphant “HA!” the moment she made contact with the icy metal and drew the long keychain out of the snow.

                She noticed the huddled body on her doorstep as she lifted her head, though, and immediately dropped the keys once more. “Holy! Oh dear gods, you’re naked!” Momentarily forgetting her keys, Mina was hovering over the all-too-still figure on her porch, checking for a pulse and shaking the large man vigorously the moment she couldn’t find the tell-tale thump in his neck. “Oh don’t you dare die on my fudging porch!” She snapped out heatedly, only shaking him harder in her panic. “Come on, wake up!” She shouted.

                The man wasn’t waking up though, but she could swear she could feel a weak heartbeat in his chest, so her mind went straight to getting him out of the elements before he died of exposure. “Shit!” She shrieked at no one when she tried to open her door and found it locked. “You know what!? Screw this! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!”

                Senshi power solved everything; her door was opened with a solid smack to the lock with her Love-me Chain, and thanks to her augmented Senshi strength, she didn’t have a problem with lifting the man’s massive torso and dragging him right into her living room.

                The doorknob now gone, Venus thanked the gods that she hadn’t bolted the door, and once it clicked shut, she shoved a piece of her fuku skirt into the hole and hit the lights, only to gape at what was clearly a very handsome warrior lying on her carpet. “Gah, check him out later!” She chastised herself as she yanked a throw blanket off of her leather couch. “Come on,” Venus breathed as she covered him up and began to rub at his chest vigorously. “This is what they said worked for hypothermia when I was in nursing school! I think it was, anyway!”

                “Wait, body heat!” She realized after a full minute. “They said that body heat would work, too! Come on, I’m getting you in the bed! Thank the gods I didn’t detransform,” she added as she hefted his upper body once more and quickly drug him into her bedroom, hauling first his torso up onto the bed, then his legs. The covers took a minute as she rolled him around to get them out from under him, but Venus had him covered up in no time and was lying down on top of him beneath the quilt and the sheets, her hands rubbing firmly at his arms and shoulders since his chest was pressed tightly to hers.

                An hour later, her hands numb from the rubbing, Sailor Venus actually felt him stir beneath her and she instantly detransformed so that he wouldn’t know she was a Senshi, and when his eyes cracked open and just stared up at her blankly she tried her best to seem nonchalant about the entire ordeal. “I’m glad you’re finally awake!” She giggled. “I found you naked and half-dead on my porch… so tell me, just how much did you have to drink? Did you get wasted at a Christmas frat party or something and dared to find my doorstep?”

                Mina wasn’t sure what she’d expected—maybe a starstruck fan that had been dared to find her just as she’d guessed—but the sight of absolute terror in the man’s eyes and the way he trembled beneath her made her sit up in surprise. “Whoa, whoa, it’s ok,” she soothed. “I’m not going to call the cops or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just glad that you’re ok!” Her fingers began running through his hair gently then when he only panicked and tried to struggle, his efforts weak due to the fact that he’d nearly died only an hour before.

“Shh… it’s ok, honey,” Mina continued. “Wow… you must really _not_ know who I am to be freaking out like this,” she added as she kept her voice soft and calm. “Any man in America or Japan would be creaming in their jeans to wake up in my bed. Do you speak English? Nihongo?” She added in her native language. When he just stared at her blankly, Mina tried a few others that she had some experience in. “Francais? Deutsch? Español? Damn it,” she sighed when her attempts at communication got no reaction out of him.

When she leaned over him a little further and he trembled and cringed away from the golden hair slung over her shoulder in a messy braid, Mina suddenly realized what he was so scared of. “Wait… seriously? You’re afraid of my hair?” She asked in surprise, sitting up to toss the braid back. The way the man beneath her immediately went limp was amusing, though, and Mina giggled in reaction as she slid off of him and onto the mattress. “See, my hair’s not going to hurt you, honey. Now, you stay put and keep warm while I go make you something hot to drink, ok? I’ll be back in just a second.”

The starlet was honestly surprised to see that he’d followed orders to the letter when she returned a couple minutes later with a bowl of instant ramen, but when he just stared at the bowl she was offering him in the dim lighting, Mina really began to wonder just what was wrong with him. “It’s food, big guy. Come on, don’t you want it?” Still nothing. “Seriously, sit up and—“ He immediately sat up at that, but much to Mina’s constant surprise, he did nothing else but what he’d just been told.

                “Can you take the bowl?” Yet again, the mysterious hunk wasn’t moving a muscle, but Minako suspected what she needed to say and went with it. “Take the bowl,” she tried, holding it out to him, trying her best not to seem weirded out when he did exactly as commanded. “Be careful, it’s hot,” she added quickly. “I don’t want you to get burned. Are your hands still cold?”

                A quick check of them found that they were still pretty cool, but Mina also discovered something even more interesting—a hospital bracelet. Only there wasn’t anything written on it except for a single word and a fraction… and an odd barcode that seemed to be illuminated from within. “Broly… huh, does that mean two of two?” Mina wondered. 2/2. If that was so, then where was 1/2? “Either that or you’re a whole number,” she snorted. “Dumb joke, I know. Just be glad I even know that, Ami had to tutor me in fractions, much to her dismay. To this day, if you mention ‘math’ and ‘Mina’ in the same sentence, Ami twitches like she wants to run away. So… Broly. Is that your name?”

                When he didn’t answer, even nonverbally, Mina sighed heavily. “Wait… I have an idea. If I ask you a question, I want you to answer it. Nod your head up and down for yes, or shake it for no if you can’t talk. Now… is your name Broly?”

                A long second passed as she waited patiently, and then the naked man on her bed holding a bowl of soup ever-so-slowly tilted his head up before dropping it down jerkily. “Well, now we’re getting somewhere. At least I have a name to go with; I’m going to make a couple of calls really fast to track down wherever you came from while you—“

                Mina hadn’t asked a question, but Broly was shaking his head back and forth, the movements rough but just as insistent as the look of blind, pleading horror in his eyes. “Whoa, whoa! Broly, what’s wrong!?” The head-shaking stopped quickly, and she felt herself being tugged back onto the bed by the waist… only for her to realize that his hands were occupied. A quick glance down had her blue eyes widening, and Mina had to fight down every urge to shriek when she saw a long, brown appendage wrapped around her waist. “Oh gods you have a fudging tentacle,” she babbled out in a rush, going stiff from head to toe. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Oh gods please let this just be a really messed up dream about that time I got asked to do that porno!”

                As if sensing her distress, the fuzzy brown thing quickly withdrew from her, and that was when Mina realized that it was attached to his lower back. “Oh. Is it a tail? Let me see,” she said curiously, moving around him to inspect it. Sure enough, it was exactly as she’d suspected; there was a long brown tail protruding from the bottom of his spine, and when she examined the base of it gently with her fingertips, she was surprised to feel Broly jerk in reaction and emit what sounded like a strangled moan. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Mina exclaimed, coming back around to find him wide-eyed in shock and a slight tenting in the covers draped over his lap. “Oh. Oooooh… well, at least I didn’t _hurt_ you,” she mused with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “I’ll, um… stay away from the tail in the future. And aren’t you going to eat?”

                He didn’t react to her words, so maybe she hadn’t asked the right question. “Ok. Are you hungry?”

                The only thing she got from him was a look of confusion, almost as if he didn’t even understand the question. It hit her all at once then—the tail, his nudity, the cryptic bracelet on his wrist—and she shivered at the thought. “Surely it’s a longshot…” Mina breathed in horror. “But… are you some kind of… experiment?”

                A thoughtful look was in his eyes  for a moment before he gave her a slow, jerky nod… almost as if he’d never nodded before in his life and he was still figuring out how to perform the action. “Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Ok… I need to call Ami… or someone. Anyone—not the police or anyone that’ll hurt you though, ok?” Mina added quickly when he seemed terrified yet again. “But first… do you know _how_ to eat?”

                Another blank look. “Alright. Give me the bowl. Slowly, it’s still hot. Now, watch what I do, ok?” Using the chopsticks in the bowl, Mina slowly demonstrated how to pick up a bunch of the noodles in it and she slurped them into her mouth. She then emphasized how she was chewing, and once she’d chewed the noodles very, very thoroughly, she swallowed. “That’s eating. You need to eat to live, Broly. I’m assuming they had you hooked up to a port or an IV or something… let me see your arms, honey.”

                Sure enough, there were needle marks just above the insides of both of his elbows and wrists. “Gods… you poor thing,” she sighed before kissing his forehead gently, smiling when he jumped a bit in surprise. “Ok, this isn’t the craziest thing I’ve ever dealt with in my life. Crazy, yes, but certainly not crazier than the Doom Tree thing. Or Fiore… gods, thinking about that guy _still_ gives me the heebie-jeebies. Here, take the bowl and eat like I showed you. Go slowly, though, and if you feel like you’re choking—like you can’t breathe—signal to me that you can’t. I’m going to get my communicator from my purse in the living room, and I’ll be back in just a minute.”

                Sure enough, Mina was back in less than sixty seconds, and the sight of the chopsticks on the floor and Broly dangling noodles above his head and lowering them into his mouth made her giggle. “Oh wow, I wish I had a camera, that is too cute!” She laughed, only to immediately regret it when he jumped at the sound and dumped the bowl of soup all over himself.

                What happened next was downright disturbing; a full-grown man with the body of a warrior was suddenly crying in her bed, covered in spilled ramen, and for a split second Mina didn’t even know how to react. _Oh shit,_ she thought before tossing her communicator onto the nightstand and immediately embracing him in the tightest, most comforting hug she could manage. “Shhh… don’t cry, sweetie, it’s ok,” she cooed, running her fingers lightly through his hair as she held him securely and felt ramen and tears of frustration and fear soak into her sweater. “Really, Broly, it’s ok. I promise you I’m going to help make it all better, ok? Just please don’t cry.”

                Ready to promise anything in the world just to make him stop crying, Mina pulled back just a bit and tipped his chin up to look him in his watery, terrified eyes. “Hey, look at me, Broly. That’s it,” she praised when he didn’t look down or away. “Tell me what you want. If you can,” she amended when a few more fat tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “Just do your best, I won’t be upset if I can’t understand you. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

                A full minute of holding his gaze passed, and when Mina honestly thought he wasn’t able to answer her, he shakily lifted an arm from his side and pointed to the window, then slowly jerked his head back and forth, his expression pleading with her to understand him.

                “You don’t want to go back outside?” Mina whispered, still soothingly running her hands through his thick locks. “Am I right?” A hesitant nod answered her, and she sagged in defeat. “Ok, then. I won’t make you leave… gods, I can’t just kick someone out into the snow this close to Christmas, especially a helpless, terrified mute that may or may not be a scientific experiment that’s never seen the light of day. Sooo glad this _isn’t_ the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me,” she added with a little rub to the bridge of her nose. “You can stay,” she continued with a pat to his shoulder. “Just promise me that you’re not going to hurt me or kill me or anything. Alright?”

                To her unending surprise, Broly suddenly dipped his head and did something so out of place that it genuinely startled the actress—he tipped her chin up with his nose, only to smooch the underside of it in a quick and slightly sloppy manner, then drew back quickly as if he was afraid she’d be angry with him.

                “Well… I have to say, that’s the first time a man tried to kiss me on the chin,” Mina snorted in amusement before leaning in and kissing his forehead and wiping away his tears. “Now,” she sighed, encouraging him with a gentle smile, “I’m going to get some dry linens for the bed, a few towels, and I’ll clean this mess up. And then we’ll wrap you up in a warm blanket and get you something a little more substantial to eat. And no more crying,” she added quickly. “You’re safe here and nothing will hurt you in this house. Now come on, off the bed so I can strip the comforter.”

                Of course, Broly immediately obeyed and stood to the side, scooting quickly out of her way as he just watched every little thing she did, soaking in her smooth, sure movements when she yanked back the top cover and hauled it over to a basket in the corner. “Here’s a towel,” she offered once she’d pulled out a new comforter and spread it over the bed. “You can dry off with—oh, never mind,” Mina sputtered when he just stared at the object in her hand. “Hold still.”

                He did as he was told, of course, and Mina had him cleaned up quickly enough before she focused on blotting the soup out of her blouse and skirt. “Ok, Broly. Get back in the bed and wrap up and keep warm. I’ll go make some more food for you while I call my friend Ami—no worries, she won’t hurt you and you can stay here,” she added quickly when his eyes widened in fear. “She’s a doctor. I just want her to make sure you’re alright, ok? You nearly froze to death on the porch. I’d take you to the hospital, but something tells me you’d freak out, so I’ll just call Ami instead. Ok?”

                Wrapped up in the blanket, Broly stared at her for a moment before pointing to the window again and shaking his head in a jerky motion.

                “No, I’m not going to make you leave. You can stay,” Mina reassured him. “Now stay put and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

                Mina was true to her promise and was only gone for five minutes, dialing Ami even as she came back to the bedroom with a plate stacked with various reheated leftovers from her fridge. “Hey, Ami,” she said quickly when the Senshi of wisdom answered almost immediately. “Hang on a second. Broly,” she added as she offered him the plate. “Take this. Careful, it’s hot. And eat slowly, alright? The cup is tea, sip at it slowly, too. Alright, Ami,” she sighed when Broly immediately complied and took the large platter, “I’ve got a very strange non-emergency that you’re not going to believe, and I need you to come over here and do a quick work-up on a man I found freezing to death on my porch.”

                “I… what?” Ami asked in total confusion.

                “I found a stunningly gorgeous naked man freezing to death on my porch, he can’t talk, he didn’t even know how to eat until I taught him to a few minutes ago, he follows commands to the letter, and he has this weird hospital bracelet with his name and a number and I think he’s some sort of science experiment. He even has IV marks in his arms and stuff,” Mina babbled out rapidly. “Now can you please come over and—“

                A flash of blue light in her room cut her off, and when Broly jumped and his plate did too, Mina was ready and smoothly caught it to avoid another mess. “It’s ok!” She said quickly when Broly suddenly cowered and shrank back into the pillows on the bed. “It’s just Ami. She’s not going to hurt you,” Mina said gently as she set the platter to the side and ran her fingers through his hair. “I’ll protect you, Broly. I won’t let anyone hurt you, ok?” The moment the words left her mouth, she felt something fuzzy wrap around her wrist, and Mina smiled and shrugged at Ami, who was only staring at them with her mouth hanging open. “Oh yeah, and he has a tail.”

                “I… um… I see that,” Ami squeaked out, her eyes wide as she simply stared at his tail, then his black hair and eyes… then finally, his chiseled warrior’s physique. “Oh my. Um… Mina, I need to make a call.”

                “About what?” Minako asked as she continued to comfortingly run her fingers through Broly’s hair, jumping and then giggling when he suddenly began to purr. “Aw, you sound like a kitty,” she chuckled when the sound increased in volume and he slid a little closer to her, clearly positioning himself behind her as he glanced between Mina and Ami. “It’s alright, Broly, Ami won’t hurt you,” she repeated. “No one will, not with me here. I promise.”

                Swallowing hard, Ami backed up all the way to the door and pulled out her cell phone, took a quick snapshot of both of them—careful not to use the flash—and then texted the photo to the person she dialed immediately after. “ _R’sha_ … look at the picture I just sent you.”


End file.
